Netherlands Pat. No. 7,017,031 discloses 8-(heteroarylpiperazinylalkyl)-8-azaspiro[4,5]decane-7,9-diones as transquilizers and anti-emetics.
Japanese Pat. No. 60/87262 (C.A. 103: 215155K) discloses N-(heteroarylpiperazinylalkyl)cycloalkanosuccinimide derivatives as having anti-conflict activity.